Prologue
Introduction (Narration) The Incubus King came from across the ocean and assaulted the world with his hordes of horny ogres and nymphomaniac succubi. Armies that attempted to oppose him quickly fell prey to their own lusts and joined his ranks of mindless sex-addicts. When the great powers of the world combined their forces, they succeeded only in fighting the Incubus King to a standoff. For decades, the world attained a kind of peace. Many nations grew complacent, failing to realize that the Incubus King was only gathering his powers to take control of the world once and for all. And then fuck it in the ass - definitely metaphorically, possibly literally. You are a young man born in this era of tenuous peace and granted a momentous destiny. You have been Chosen by the goddess Ivala, granted special powers to fight the Incubus King and his evil. But power has a way of corrupting, and only time will tell if your power will be used for good or for evil.. Withered Mountains (Dialogues will be added here in due time) Incubus King's Castle (Dialogues will be added here in due time) Aftermath Scene 1, Abandoned Shore (Raining) (Simon) (Simon gets washed up at the shore) Simon: Damn, another one got himself killed... (Simon moves towards Feroholm, Simon's house) Scene 2, Ardford Cathedral (King Alonon, Ardan soldier) Soldier: Aram is building an army as well, and we expect Yhilin to declare a position on- Alonon: It doesn't matter. Soldier: M-milord? Alonon: None of this matters. History only turns in place, rendering even the efforts of kings meaningless. Soldier: That's... bleak. Scene 3, Incubus King's Palace (Incubus King, Iris, Succubus) IK: What? We're out of elf sluts? Iris: You haven't conquered any elven lands in years, master. Iris: If you had read my report, you would know you used up the last elf weeks ago. IK: Dammit! That's not fair! Iris: I... am sorry, master. IK: Okay, okay, new plan: get a bunch of sluts, then fill them with horse cum. Iris: Um, I suppose we can- IK: Wait! Trap the cum inside somehow until they inflate. Then bring them here and drop them on each other! Iris: What the fu... Iris: As you wish. You are the Incubus King. IK: No, no, I changed my mind! Baboon cum! Iris: But master, there aren't any baboons for leagues! We would need to divert valuable resources to- IK: I demand baboon cum! Er, not personally! No homo! I just... ARE YOU QUESTIONING ME? Iris: N-no, master! Iris (muttering): But we'd have already taken over the world if we weren't constantly doing this... IK: There you go with that again! IK: Well, I won't be in the mood to enslave the world until I get my baboon cum flopping fix for the day! Iris: ...it will be done at once, master. (Iris leaves Incubus King and meets Succubus) Succubus: You look awful. Is everything okay? Iris: The Incubus King has invented another weird fetish that will consume an inordinate percentage of our resources. Succubus: In other words, it's Tuesday? Iris: Fuck, don't remind me about his calendar fetish. Scene 4, Somewhere in Philon (Xerces, Xestris) Xestris: Theoson harvesting continues irregularly. We will continue to work to improve, my liege. (Xestris pauses) Xestris: One last thing, my liege. It seems the Church of Ivala has a divine channel making humans into Chosen warriors who- Xerces: How many? Xestris: I... am not sure, my liege. Only a few concurrently, perhaps several dozen all told. Xerces: Then it's just business as usual. Scene 5, Unknown Mountaintop (Mysterious Divine Being) (Mysterious Divine Being watches on the Mountaintop silently) Scene 6, Somewhere in Erosia (Estaven, Sabitha) Estaven: Ugh, the world has gotten so boring lately. Why can't anything happen? Sabitha: I do not know. Estaven: It wasn't a real question, stupid slut. Estaven: But I suppose you can make yourself useful and suck my cock again. Sabitha: ... Sabitha: As you command, Master. 'Scene 7, Incubus King's Castle - Riala's Room ' (Riala, Succubus) Succubus: Simon escaped? Riala: ...unfortunately. I underestimated him again. Succubus: Then all we accomplished was killing another Chosen. Today changed nothing. Riala: ... Riala: No, not quite nothing. Category:Transcript